Beca's Dream
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: After Watching the movie Prom Night Beca has a dream of what happened the night of her senior prom


**Sorry this came to me at 3 am... **

* * *

As the clock struck midnight a young college co-ed of 19 yawned and put her belongings into her black backpack. She locked up the door to the sound booth and made her way to the front door of the on campus radio station, as she closed up she turned out the lights leaving on only the small desk light in the front room. She locked the front door to the station then stuck her keys back in her pocket. She felt a cold metal object and closed her hand around her B.U. Rape whistle that she had been given at the start of last year. A small smile crept across the brunettes face as she walked across the now deserted quad to her on campus apartment that she currently shared with her girlfriend Chloe, her former Bellas Capitan Aubrey Posen and Aubrey's girlfriend and the young brunette's fellow Barden Bella Stacie Conrad. Aubrey had graduated on months prior but decided to stay at Barden University for med school. Chloe however didn't graduate and is now working on her second degree for her double major. That one factor that Chloe didn't graduate but opted to wait till she finished her second degree gave her the opportunity to continue to sing with the a-capella group The Barden Bellas, and the season was just about to start. The young brunette happened to be the newly christened captain of the Bellas for the new season and knew that the pressure with just having won the ICCA's and going for a repeat win now rested on her shoulders. The Bella thought about what the season had in store for her as she walked up the stairs to the apartment building.

When she got to her front door she pulled out her keys once more and fiddled with the lock, as she opened the front door the sight that greeted her had a familiar and comfortable feeling to it. Shoes and purses and backpacks piled up by the door, keys on the hooks and coats on the small bench. The Bella hung up her keys and kicked off her signature combat boots before setting her backpack on the floor before leaving the foyer and heading deeper into the apartment. She smiles as she walked into the living room. Quietly she walked up to the side of the couch and coughed. A chuckle escaped her lips when all three girls jumped and Aubrey shrieked in terror. The young brunette turned on the light a small smile on her face when all three relaxed.

Stacie brushed her brown hair out of her face as she paused the movie they were watching. "So not cool Beca," She laughed and pulled Aubrey against her side and played with her blonde locks as the older girl clutched her chest as her breathing returned to normal. "What the hell Beca trying to make me barf?"

The Bellas smile soon faded as she looked at the terrified expression plastered on the face of her red haired girlfriend. Chloe's baby blue eyes were wide with horror. Beca held her hand out to the older Bella and frowned, "Chloe are you alright baby?"

The redhead just nodded as she took the hand that was offered to her. She relaxed at the familiar touch of her one true love and pulled her down onto the couch next to her and leaned over to peck the lips of the young DJ. "Don't you ever do that again Rebecca Grace Mitchell." The redhead tried to sound annoyed but the smile that was now forming on her face told the DJ that she wasn't really mad.

Beca leaned over and wrapped her arms around the older girl and pulled her against her side. A smirk played across her features, "Alright baby but I am sorry the reaction was priceless." The comment earned the DJ three slaps on her shoulder and she pouted before burying her face in the redhead's curls. Stacie grabbed the remote and pressed play. Beca normally didn't like movies but there was something about Donna in the movie Prom Night that had the DJ glancing over at the woman cuddled into her arms every few minutes.

As the movie came to a close the 4 woman yawned and stood up. It was nearing 2 am and they were all tired. Beca and Chloe said their goodnights before heading into their shared bedroom. After Chloe shut the door she turned to her lover who was taking off her jeans in favor of her favorite cotton pajama bottoms. The redhead walked over and kissed the younger girl on the cheek before changing into her satin pajamas.

Beca pulled down the covers and slipped onto bed watching her red-haired angel change in front of her. After Chloe changed she slipped into bed laying her head on the DJ's chest. "How was work baby?" She yawned once more before the DJ spoke. "It was alright Chloe; I got my paper finished at the same time so it was a productive evening." The DJ chuckled sleepily and gently lifted her girlfriends chin to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Goodnight baby sleep tight."

The redhead mumbled her goodnight incoherently as she settled back into the DJ's chest, the younger woman chuckled and turned out the lights before wrapping her arms in a loving embrace around the now sleeping woman's wait. Sleep quickly came to the young Bella which brought back her recurring nightmare.

_It was the night of her senior prom; a 17 year old Beca Mitchell was dresses in a baby blue halter knee length formal dress with white sandal like flats. Her date and best friend Jesse was in a white tux and baby blue tie. The night was coming to an end and everyone was leaving the high school gymnasium. A group of guys who had too much of the spiked punch came up to the pair and pulled a hunting knife out of his belt and held it to the DJ's throat. Beca let out a scream of terror that caused Jesse to turn around. "Let her go David your beef is with me."_

_ The man with the knife pressed it harder into the DJ's skin causing her to bleed profusely. "Why should I Jesse maybe I should let my boys take care of her while I give you what you deserve?" _

_ The DJ yelled once more as David threw her to the ground and plunged the knife into her date's stomach. A teacher came running with many behind him. He cleared the scene of the fight and had someone restrain David. The young DJ crawled over to her best friend and held his hand tightly in hers not caring that her neck was bleeding. As the medics arrived the tears poured down the young woman's cheeks as she watched the shallow staggered breaths of her best friend dwindle in numbers. The medics put them both in the back of the Ambulances and drove off. It took 13 stitches to the DJ's neck to close the wound. The whole time she prayed for her best friend. 4 hours after they arrived at the hospital the doctors came to find the young brunette to tell her the news. _

The young woman sat up screaming as she woke up from her dream. A sleepy voice muttered next to her. "Beca baby what's wrong? It was just a dream honey relax." Beca laid back down against the pillows allowing the red head to cuddle into her while she whispered soothing words in the brunette's ears. The young DJ mumbled softly. "Just a dream? It seemed so real." The older Bella whispered in Beca's ear. "Just a dream sweetie you and Jesse are both alright now. You will see him at work tomorrow. Go back to sleep love." The brunette yawned and pilled her girlfriend a little closer as she closed her eyes muttering softly "both fine, just a dream." A little louder the DJ mumbled "I love you Chloe." The redhead yawned and mumbled before falling asleep again. "I Love you too Becs goodnight." The DJ closed her eyes and drifted back off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
